Personal Days
by sayjay1995
Summary: Japan takes the day off to spend time with his girlfriend Taiwan- too bad every other nation out there seems bent on ruining their relationship. Or maybe he's just that unlucky with the ladies. JapanxTaiwan fluff


**A/N: Hello. I've been on a rampage, posting so many fanfictions in a short amount of time; I'm impressed, I'll admit it! But I realized I hadn't posted anything for Hetalia, and after watching the movie today I was so pumped, I came up with this idea. I so love this couple, but I haven't seen Taiwan in the anime yet. Which makes me sad :c So anyway, "Speaking" and **_**'thinking'**_** are like that respectively. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Hetalia; I would wipe out all the silly yaoi pairings that exist Dx**

**Personal Days**

"You do not have time for me anymore!"

He stared into her unhappy chocolate brown orbs, his heart sinking into a pit of despair. The island nation of Japan took a calm sip of his tea, hoping the action would break the spell she had casted over him, but the hope was in vain. Taiwan sat across from him, the low table the only thing separating the two. Her face showed her discontent; it was obvious she was upset.

The thought was painfully unnerving; seeing her radiating smile was what brought him the deepest joy imaginable. When his darling was unhappy, his own heart felt torn to shreds. When she cried, he felt like dying. His love for her was as solid and unmoving as pasta was to Italy's palette. Despite his pride, Japan knew there was truth to her claims. He had been so very busy as of late.

"I apologize! I do not mean to upset my Mei Mei-_chan_! Germany-_san_ has us training at all hours, and there were more protests from those 'save the whale' crazies, and…"

Japan let his voice trailed off, realizing with shame he was making excuses. Taiwan nodded, looking downcast as she eyed her fingers. She knew he was being truthful; being such a prosperous nation, he had many responsibilities to tend to. His boss was a harsh man who demanded quality work, something the Japanese were known for even in her country. Of course he was busy.

"I also apologize… I have just missed you lately, Kiku-_kun_…"

Taiwan hung her head, a waterfall of brown locks falling down in her face. A tender smile, rarely seen, crossed Japan's tired face at the sound of his name; he loved it when she tried to speak Japanese. He reached over and stroked her hair softly, his fingers intertwining with the girl's long silky hair. She looked up at him, an embarrassed but pleased smile on her own face.

"Tell you what. I will cancel my plans for today and spend all my time with you. No no, I insist!"

Japan placed a finger over her lips, silencing the protests he knew would come. He was willing to set aside the day for his lovely girlfriend, no matter how important the tasks were. She was more than worth it! And to see the look on her face when she realized he was serious sent his heart skyrocketing. Pleased with the reaction, he dropped his hand and made a call to his boss, announcing that he was taking a personal day. He slipped his cell phone into the breast pocket of his grey _kimono_, smoothing out the wrinkles in his matching _hakama_.

"Now, shall we?"

Japan stood up, offering a hand to his beloved. Taiwan smiled up at him, her delicate hand slipping into his rougher one as he gently pulled her to her feet. Her usual pink dress swayed around her as she stood, her long sleeves hiding her fingers as soon as she dropped her arms. They slipped into their shoes and out the door they went, her arm looped with his, her head resting contently on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

Taiwan asked, eyes closed in contentment. The sun outside was bright; it warmed her face as they walked. Japan could see it now; the two of them would travel to the park, where he would push her on the swings; she loved to watch the children frolic, wanting some of her own eventually. He would buy her a delicious _bento_ box for lunch before strolling past the lake-

"Japan! There you are! Germany's been looking for yoooou!"

A cheerful face popped up in front of them, startling the young couple. Taiwan's head jerked up, smacking Japan in the jaw. He winced slightly, rubbing the spot as he kissed her head where the impact had been. His eyes shot daggers in the Italian's direction.

"J-a-p-a-n and T-a-i-w-an sitting in a tree!~"

Pasta dangling from a fork, which he waved in their faces, Italy stuffed his mouth full as he teased the two lovers. Japan seethed silently while Taiwan blushed in horror. He squeezed her arm reassuringly before facing his fellow Axis member.

"Italy-_san_, I am taking a personal day to spend time with Taiwan-_chan_,"

Japan explained simply, as if that settled the matter. Italy grinned stupidly back, gulping down the rest of his pasta. He hadn't heard a word Japan just said as he reached out and grasped his comrade's wrist. Japan's eyes widened as he gasped

"Y-You are touching me!?"

Italy only laughed and ran off, dragging a horrified Japan behind him. Taiwan remained behind, looking furious. The black haired nation desperately called out to her before Italy clamped a hand over his mouth. Japan's face paled at all the unnecessary physical contact; only his darling could do that! He was having a mini panic attack, struggling as Italy waved him around like one of his annoying white flags. When Italy finally ran out of steam, he plopped his buddy down on the ground in front of an exasperated looking Germany. Japan panted heavily, looking scared out of his mind as he gasped for air.

"…Er… _nein_, this is no good! You look like a frightened child Japan…"

The intimidating blonde stared down at the gasping nation in a mixture of worry and confusion. Italy continued wolfing down pasta he was pulling out of nowhere while Japan stood up and collected himself. Covered in a nervous layer of sweat, he politely bowed at the German man, whom he considered his superior.

"Germany-_san_, I must make a request. I have promised this personal day to Taiwan-_chan_, to spend the day with her. I apologize sincerely for the inconvenience,"

Germany nodded gruffly, offering the smallest of smiles.

"Of course Japan. Go with your woman. ITALY! This means you double your training today!"

His voice turned into a scream as Italy bawled and begged for a day off to flirt with women too. Japan awkwardly backed off, sighing a breath of relief as he raced back to Taiwan. He only prayed she had waited for him. Cursing at the time, Japan had almost given up when he saw her from behind, standing in front of a food stand.

"Mei Mei-_chan_, I have returned,"

Japan ran up behind her, panting slightly from the effort. Taiwan turned gracefully, munching on her tuna_ xiachi_. He didn't mind it when she partook in her own culture in front of him, but he had planned a delicious Japanese meal for this perfect day, and was saddened to see her already eating. She held the plate and chop sticks, offering him a bite, which he accepted reluctantly.

"Kiku-_kun_, I thought Italy had taken you away…"

Taiwan frowned as she finished her meal, carefully dumping the garbage in the nearby trashcan. She was upset again; he was determined to fix that. Japan reached out to her, gently grasping her shoulders. He leaned in and whispered his apology into her ear, one of his hands reaching up to gently caress her cheek. She blushed and leaned into his fingers, her anger melting away with one look from his dark, sexy eyes.

"May I take you for a walk by the lake?"

Japan asked quietly. Taiwan nodded eagerly as she brushed strands of hair from her face. Arm in arm, the young couple walked together, making small talk and enjoying the company. The walk to the lake didn't take long; five minutes later, they found themselves staring at their reflections in the crystal clear water. Other people joined them, scattered along the bank. Children splashed each other as they waded in the water; a dog barked as it chased after a stick. It was relaxing to stand there and just hold each other.

"Why hello lower country Japan! From here I see you!"

A shirtless Russia waved from the other side of the lake. There was a pause before the ground beneath them began to quake; the smooth pebbles plopped into the water from the sheer force of the movement. For once, Russia looked terrified; he dove under the water until the bubbles stopped forming. Taiwan gasped as ripples slashed at the lake's surface; she clung tighter to Japan with worry.

"BROTHER, I see your MUSCLES. I will BE WITH YOU BROTHER!"

Purple aura filled the air as a crazy Belarus charged straight for the Asian couple. When it was apparent that she wasn't going to dash to the side, Japan shoved his darling out of harm's way, leaving him to take the hit. Belarus's hand shot out and clawed at the man, her fingernails digging into his head as she shoved him out of her way. Japan's body was shoved over several feet from the force- and when he turned, he found his face smothered by a very ample Ukrainian chest.

"G-Gah! Japan, you touch my giant boobies!"

Ukraine exclaimed with tearful eyes. She threw up her arms and shook from side to side, screaming about being sexually assaulted by the perverted man. Japan spluttered as his head was squished between the two mountain lumps, his arms flailing as he struggled to pull free. Finally he pulled free, gasping for air as he took several giant steps back. Crying, Ukraine chased after her siblings, the sound of her breasts bouncing off into the distance.

'_I nearly died! I have never felt more disgusted in my life!'_

Japan thought with a shudder as his eyes desperately searched for Taiwan. Where was she? He heard the sound of water splashing, and the sound of a woman coughing. When he edged closer he saw that he had saved Taiwan from a terrifying Belarusian death, but instead of pushing her out of the way he had tossed her right into the lake!

"Do NOT talk to me Japan!"

Taiwan snapped angrily as she struggled to get out of the water. Her dress was soaked; the heavy fabric clung to her skin. She was radiating, but for once it was not out of beauty; although Japan had to admit, she looked ravishing in the tight clothes, her eyes burning bright. He winced as she reached over and slapped his cheek before storming off back to China's house, fumes flying out of her head in embarrassed fury.

"T-Taiwan-_chan_…!"

Japan called out pathetically, feeling his heart sink. She was gone, back to her home with China; everyone knew that panda freak was jealous of their relationship, as he wished she depended solely on him and his crappy pony tail rather than Japan. He slowly started walking home, his shoulders slumped in sorrow. His darling was so angry at him, and he had no idea how to make it right. All he had asked for was ONE personal day for crying out loud! Why was it fate was out to ruin the one person who brought him any sense of happiness in this world?! Sighing, Japan collapsed into a bench, wishing the day would just end.

"Hello Mr. Japan. You seem a little down today; is everything okay?"

A ghostly quiet voice whispered out of nowhere. Japan jumped in surprise; he glanced around wildly for the source of the voice. Sitting beside him was the pale country of Canada. The maple leafed nation snuggled his usual fluffy bear and offered a shy smile. Japan nodded politely by means of greeting, but inside he was wondering who the hell that guy was.

"You should do something nice for your girlfriend. Show her you're sorry, you know? I hear girls like flowers. I wouldn't know, as a girl hasn't ever talked to me… but I read a lot of novels, eh!"

"Flowers… _hai_, that might work! Thank you very much kind stranger!"

Japan stood and bowed, an idea blossoming in his mind as he dashed off to the local florist.

"We sat next to each other at the last meeting… I'm Canada…"

The teddy bear looked up quizzically.

"Who are you again?"

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Taiwan ran her brush through her long damp tresses; she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was finally starting to dry off from the incident earlier. Her face wrinkled up in anger when she thought about it; how could Japan do that to her? He was so senseless some days! She slammed her brush down on the dresser angrily.

"Taiwan? Are you better?"

China cracked open the door to her room, his brown eyes peering in. The said girl nodded as she adjusted the collar of her _qi pao_; China was adamant about adapting his culture (which wasn't all that different from her own anyway) whenever she was home. She stood and bowed at him, granting him entrance into the room.

"I feel fine now,"

Taiwan answered, her voice dull. He hated it when she talked about her Japanese boyfriend and didn't want to start an argument over it. China moved closer, his panda peering over his shoulder curiously. He reached out and patted her on the head, a childish gesture that she still found annoying. She smoothed her hair out as soon as he removed his hand, a look of disdain on her face.

"Mei Mei-_chan_, are you here? Yao, hello?"

A loud knocking could be heard through the open window to her bedroom. Despite her anger, her heart still skipped a beat when she heard his husky voice caress her name. China made a face and stormed out of the room. She could hear him cussing in Chinese as he threw the door open.

"Japan, you an ass- get off my propery!"

"China, please step aside. I must see my darling-"

"You come near Taiwan and I shove my wok up your-!"

"Enough!"

Taiwan pushed past the two males, separating them with her hands placed firmly on their chests. She glared at both of them, her chocolate orbs flashing.

"What do you want, Kiku-_kun_?"

She asked curtly, ignoring China's hiss at the Japanese title. Japan turned to face her, his face apologetic as he held out a bouquet of deep violet colored flowers. She stared at him; it was so cliché! Who told him something lame like that would make her forget what he had done to her today? Seeing as his _ikebana_ attempt was failing, Japan quickly added

"But Mei Mei-_chan_ loves flowers! And I did not just get you these. I planted you a garden back at my house. Now, every night I must live without you, I can simply walk outside and be surrounded by fragrant beauty… just like I am when I am with you,"

Taiwan looked down at the bundle in his arms; he planted a whole garden of these, just for her? The mighty Japan had stooped to such womanly tasks, all to please and win back her heart? She lifted her arms and accepted the bouquet. Her nose breathed in their aroma as she cradled them carefully.

"Taiwan, do not fall for his tricks!"

China hissed. Taiwan suddenly shoved the flowers in the older nation's face, smirking as she did so. China spluttered out purple petals as he staggered back, arms filled with flowers. She turned her attention back to Japan.

"Oh Kiku-_kun_…!"

Her voice oozed affection as she leaned against his chest and peppered his jaw line with soft kisses. Japan stroked her hair softly, eyes closed as he enjoyed the touch of her lips on his skin. She finally paused at the corner of his mouth, teasing him with the wait. He nuzzled her forehead and pressed his lips against it, silently begging her to grant him the final kiss. She pulled back just far enough to do so, planting her lips on his.

"You make me so happy… but I do not think you should take another personal day for quite some time,"

Taiwan giggled, tracing his lips with her fingers. He kissed their tips, nodding in agreement.

"But we still have the rest of today, and I hate to waste time. I would be honored if you would come home with me tonight,"

Japan stared into her coffee colored eyes, his tender smile gracing his face once more, although his eyes revealed a more playful side. Taiwan noticed their twinkle, her own brimming with joyful tears as she nodded her response. Hand in hand, the two left for Japan's house, leaving China to curse them from his yard as he stomped purple flowers into dust.

**A/N: I tried to balance the fluff with humor. I hope I did okay! Please let me know with a review or two~**


End file.
